


Best wish for you.

by yichen0021



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021
Summary: Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 2





	Best wish for you.

「嗯、嗚⋯⋯」加洛張開了眼，壁爐裡跳動的火焰映在模糊的視線中，很熱、火焰的溫度太過了，而古雷的動作也是。

加洛渾身都濕透了，思緒早就變得黏糊，這是他第二次看到壁爐，科技的進步改良了暖氣設備，加上燃燒者的出現，壁爐很早就被絕大多數人淘汰了。現在壁爐反而成為一種復古裝飾品。

上一次看到壁爐是很小的時候，他和爸爸媽媽特意到了一個北方的小別墅度過聖誕假期，暖洋洋的火焰和繪本裡長得一模一樣，他們在火焰旁分享加了很多棉花糖的熱巧克力和拆禮物，一切就如同在童話世界。

於是當古雷問他今年想要怎麼慶祝聖誕節——這是帕納索斯號事件後、他們關係確認後的第一個聖誕節——加洛想到的就是壁爐中暖紅的火焰。

喔，還要加上一盤烤餅乾和熱牛奶，「要放在聖誕樹旁慰勞辛苦送禮物的聖誕老人！」聽著加洛開心的解釋彷彿期待很久的願望，古雷微微皺了一下眉，最後還是點頭答應了。

那滿足的笑容有些刺痛他，古雷原先預想的是和往年一樣的高級聖誕大餐、然後額外加上一些珍稀的禮物，但加洛告訴他，他只要一個一起窩在壁爐邊的聖誕節。

古雷感到有些煩躁，壁爐對加洛而言時似乎有著什麼珍貴而無可取代的回憶，該死的這孩子就不能隨便選一點什麼貴的要死的東西就好嗎？選一台最新研發的消防車都比一個壁爐好。

當加洛在平安夜被古雷帶到新佛塞特大樓的頂層時，他開始考慮明年或許選條圍巾就好。

這和他預期中的不同，他們沒有一起開車到野外的小屋、沒有稍微老舊帶點灰塵的壁爐，新佛塞特大樓的頂層也並非熟悉中的簡約幾何裝飾。

他看見了一個燃著火焰的壁爐——一個古老漂亮的壁爐，還有一只藍白色的聖誕襪掛在上頭。旁邊有一棵閃亮的、綴滿彩球的聖誕樹、以及好看的地毯和一張酒紅色的長沙發，而暖黃色的燈光讓一切看起來是那麼溫暖美好。 

加洛笑著側過臉，古雷突然覺得沒有任何一個聖誕裝飾能比加洛耀眼，傾身湊上加洛，他觸碰了柔軟的嘴唇，接著嚐到淡淡的奶油香。

「你吃了什麼？」退了一小步，古雷挑起一邊的眉看著加洛，甜甜的香氣和以往不太一樣，有些膩，但配在加洛身上卻莫名的合適。

「呃、」尷尬的抓抓頭髮，好吧，他也沒有預料到會這麼快就被發現，加洛有些侷促的拉開單肩包，翻出了被輕微壓到的紙盒遞給古雷。

「聖誕節快樂、不過是很普通的東西，不像旦那這麼厲害可以準備這麼多。」

香甜的氣息隨著盒子被打開撲了出來，夾著奶油餡的巧克力餅乾整齊的排著，看著夾心的厚度，古雷完全不懷疑這是加洛自己做的，只有熱愛披薩、炸雞、糖霜蛋糕這種垃圾食物的加洛會覺得比餅乾還要厚三倍的奶油夾心沒有問題。

「餅乾不是要給聖誕老人？」

「旦那就是我的聖誕老人啊！」

古雷盯著加洛的臉，藍眼珠專注的回看他，虹膜折射出帶著愛慕的紅，他重新吻上加洛，不再是淺嚐而止，他先是舔過下唇，等加洛乖巧的張開嘴時迅速探入他的口中，勾起柔軟舌頭攪動，古雷又嚐到甜甜的奶油香，這孩子到底是試吃了多少。

「嗯⋯⋯」上顎被舔舐的酥麻感覺讓加洛發出一點呻吟，腰部開始泛起陣陣酸意，他想要，光是被古雷親吻就已經讓他的性器開始充血挺立，加洛本能的貼上古雷，下意識的輕蹭著他大腿。

來不及吞嚥的唾液順著嘴角滴落， 就算感覺到輕微缺氧，加洛還是捨不得推開古雷，他愛死了古雷在接吻時一邊兇狠的掠奪，一邊小心的環住他。他感覺的到古雷也一樣渴求著他。

將眼神變得恍惚的加洛帶向壁爐前，古雷費了一點勁才讓彼此分開喘息。眨了眨眼，加洛好一會才意識到自己已經躺在沙發上，一旁的落地窗可以俯瞰夕陽餘暉中重建後的普羅米波利斯，餅乾盒被放上小桌，他這時才想起似乎還少了些什麼。

「還有牛奶要給聖誕老人、嗯⋯⋯」

再次吻上加洛，古雷探手撫摸他鼓起的胯部，靠上加洛的耳邊，聽著他在身下毫不掩飾的聲音，古雷加重了手上的動作，「你要為聖誕老人準備多少牛奶？」刻意放慢了語速，暗示性的對加洛低語著。

「很多、我會給很多。」急切的動著腰，內褲被黏膩的前液沾濕，隨著古雷的撫摸摩擦著陰莖，很舒服但不夠，耳邊輕緩的嗓音成了最好的催情劑，加洛用小腿磨蹭了古雷幾下催促著。

「好孩子。」加洛著急的樣子取悅了古雷，他脫去加洛礙事的褲子和上衣，火光下赤裸的軀體如同聖子般純淨，卻又透著一絲情色。古雷在加洛滿是期待的目光下握住他濕漉漉的陰莖，有節奏的套弄起來，今天是平安夜，他會好好給加洛無盡的快樂。

「嗯啊、旦那⋯⋯」頂端的小孔被拇指壓住擦動，酸麻的快感由尾椎蔓延到全身，當冠狀溝被撫摸時，他的四肢完全無法克制像是觸電般抽動起來，偏涼的金屬指腹抵上了會陰按壓著，加洛很快就呻吟著挺腰射了

不同於以往受到種種的限制，今天射精來的太快，加洛在高潮的餘韻中疑惑的看向古雷。

將沾上精液的手指展示給加洛，古雷刻意緩慢的舔去指尖上白濁，在加洛瞬間漲紅的表情下笑著再度握上還疲軟的陰莖套弄起來，「你說你會給聖誕老人很多牛奶。」

不給加洛反悔的機會，古雷伸手捏起他被冷落許久的乳頭，配合著手上的速度搓揉起來，「喔、哈——啊哈⋯⋯」酥麻的電流從胸前竄起，加洛來不及反應，只能收緊環在古雷腰上的腳，徒勞的抵抗著，當另一側的乳頭被含入口中時，他激動的抓上古雷的肩膀。

「啊啊、哈旦那好、啊啊⋯⋯好舒服⋯⋯旦那、」敏感的乳尖被濕軟的舌面按住繞著圈，隔一會被吸起輕咬，接著感受到靈巧的舌尖上下左右的掃過被咬出的齒痕，加洛想起前幾日才在雷米的色情雜誌看到舌頭屬於另一個性器的描述。

被徹底愛撫的身體很快的再度達到高潮，加洛大口的喘著氣，看著精液濺上古雷和他的胸膛，手腳已經發軟的如同果凍，他任由古雷將他翻過身，只有臀部被高高的提起。

拿過一張舒適的小毛毯墊在加洛臉下，古雷順勢又給他一個黏呼的深吻。雙手扳開挺翹的臀瓣，習慣被填滿的穴口正焦躁的收縮著，像是對古雷的邀請。古雷舔舔嘴，打開潤滑液的蓋子毫不客氣的在手中擠了大量的液體，他仔細的讓潤滑液變得跟體溫一樣後才塗抹上緊實的環狀肌。

小心的探入一個指節將更多潤滑液送入，似乎已經做過準備，腸道比古雷預期的潮濕柔軟許多，「你自己摸過了？」

「對、也是給旦那的禮物⋯⋯直接進來？⋯⋯」閉著眼睛輕喘，加洛縮緊後方，將古雷的手指吞的更加深入，稍早的清潔和擴張反而讓他陷於無法滿足的焦慮中，兩次的高潮讓他更想念被貫穿的感覺。

抽動了一下手指，緊緊吸附他的紅潤內壁散發著邀請，古雷覺得自己硬的發疼，他深吸了口氣，忍下進入的衝動，他幾乎要因為加洛今天的主動放棄原先的計劃了。

更多的手指擠進了環狀肌，古雷傾身吻上加洛的後頸換來一聲小小的驚喘，從肩膀擴散到整個背部的潮紅，讓麥色的肌膚顯得相當可口。

「旦那、旦那、啊哈⋯⋯」吻沿著加洛脊椎的曲線一路向下，古雷用牙齒稍稍施力留下一個個恰到好處的齒痕，舌頭再安撫的舔過那些痕跡，深入加洛體內的手指也配合著揉捻過敏感的腺體。

「好棒、啊哈啊啊⋯⋯」每一回的刺激都迫使加洛失神片刻，生理的淚水和口水染濕了小毛毯，側腰被撫摸著，尾椎被啃吻上的瞬間，他顫抖著繃緊全身，點點白濁噴上了酒紅色的沙發。

「嗯、嗚⋯⋯」加洛張開了眼，壁爐裡跳動的火焰映在模糊的視線中，三次的高潮讓他渾身乏力，很熱、火焰的溫度和他的體溫都太過了，而古雷持續的動作更是。

不規則發抖的腸壁絞緊古雷的手指，然而手指仍然毫不受阻的按壓著前列腺，古雷甚至加重了力道與速度，逼出加洛近乎哭喊的呻吟，「不、等等⋯⋯啊啊啊哈啊、我剛去、等等⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」。

強烈的酥麻快感一波大過一波，高潮不停的延續，「⋯⋯哈啊、要射嗚嗚又要⋯⋯哈啊、」陰莖沈溺在不停射出透明清液的刺激中，加洛已經無法思考，他只能意識到馬眼又重新被摩擦，微酸的感覺十分舒服，乳頭被掐上時，又有少量的白濁從小孔中溢出。

虛虛的抓著小毛毯的邊角，他感覺自己完全被古雷的手指牽引，摩擦的動作會讓他打顫著發出興奮的尖叫，旋轉時他會繃緊肌肉射出透明的清液，當手指在腺體上勾起，加洛只覺得腦中一片空白，他痙攣著任由精液失控的流出，用全部的感知去承受過量的快感。

發麻的舒爽感像是永恆，恍惚間他感覺到自己被古雷翻了回來，透過淚水模糊的視線，加洛對上古雷滿是情慾的視線，幾秒後他顧不上口水是不是還沿著嘴角流出，加洛露出充滿邀請的笑容，將顫抖到幾乎無法控制的腿張的更開。

「給聖誕老人的禮物。」

「不是聖誕老人要給你禮物嗎？」笑著伸手圈住加洛還在吐著清液的陰莖，古雷俯下身開始將加洛性器上的白濁一一舔去。

「啊哈、嗯⋯⋯因為、哈啊都沒有人給⋯⋯啊⋯⋯聖、聖誕老人禮物、所以⋯⋯嗯、啊啊我想給、哈啊聖誕老人、禮物⋯⋯」

「那你是個好孩子，可以得到額外的獎勵。」

古雷帶著笑意的輕柔聲音讓加洛愣了片刻，隨即感受到整個柱身被濕熱的口腔包覆起來。凹陷下的雙頰吸吮著他，敏感的前端被固定在咽喉，隨著古雷吞嚥的動作反覆被擠壓著，給予加洛持續性的刺激。

「啊啊啊⋯⋯哈啊、旦那⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯」加洛抓上了古雷的前髮，卻又不敢用力，捲曲起的腳指也抵禦不了越來越強烈的快感。

滿佈神經的冠狀溝被仔細的舔舐著，舌頭的觸感在此刻格外顯得的粗糙，每一次的滑動都帶來過量的刺激，當舌尖搓弄上馬眼時，加洛終於忍不住弓起腰射在了古雷口中。

吞下變得相當稀薄的精液，古雷滿意的看著還在陷高潮中加洛，他將已經硬到發疼的陰莖抵上了被擴張到柔軟潮濕的穴口，接著一點一點堅定的將自己擠了進去。

「啊啊⋯⋯好脹、」高潮中被進入的感覺太過，加洛試圖放鬆反射性縮緊的腸道，一波波的電流不停沖刷著思緒，碩大的前端輾過前列腺時，他呻吟著發出滿足的囈語。

等全部沒入後古雷停下了動作，一邊和加洛接吻，一邊耐心的等著加洛適應。

「可以嗎？」隔了好一會看著加洛始終緊閉的雙眼，古雷難得有點擔心的開口，畢竟很少讓加洛從一開始就高潮那麼多次，他有些怕再給予刺激加洛會崩潰。

「再等一下⋯⋯」想多享受一點被侵入深處的飽脹感，但嘴角藏不住笑容和開始貪婪蠕動的後穴搓破了加洛頑皮的小謊言，古雷了然的一笑，抓緊加洛的腰慢慢將自己抽出，直到剩下前端才再快速的挺進。

「啊！⋯⋯」

「放心，我會給你很多，因為加洛今年是個好孩子。」落在加洛額頭上的親吻像是一個開始的宣示，古雷直起身，腰部規律而有力的挺動起來。

「哈啊、旦那⋯⋯好、好舒服、啊哈⋯⋯旦那⋯⋯」腸道隨著古雷的進出反覆的絞緊再放鬆，腺體被碾磨撞擊著，神經束傳遞一次次的快感，加洛覺得暈乎乎的，只剩酸麻又甜膩的感覺。

掐緊加洛的大腿，在敏感內側留下更多的吻痕，古雷變換著進出的角度，迫使加洛不斷發出驚訝的喘息，腸道開始毫無規則顫抖收縮，卻也阻擋不了被重新開拓摩擦。

加洛夾在兩人腹部間的陰莖在古雷一次的深入時射了，然而後方的刺激卻依然持續著，沒射乾淨的精液又斷斷續續的噴出，高潮的感覺被無限延長並擴大。

「旦那⋯⋯啊啊啊啊不要了、不、啊哈、太多⋯⋯」身體無法控制的抽搐，渾身癱軟的承受著古雷給予的一切，淚水混著口水弄的下顎一片濕漉，除了張嘴喘息，加洛只能胡亂的求饒，過於刺激的感覺讓他開始感到一絲恐懼。

經歷過連續強制高潮的內壁格外的緊緻，汗水滴上了加洛的腹部，古雷盯著兩人連接的部位，紅艷的腸肉被翻出再塞入，潤滑液混著體液被擠成細小的白沫妝點在上，紅白相間彷彿一個完美的聖誕裝飾。

眼前的景色讓古雷的喘息逐漸加重，他伸出右手與加洛十指緊扣，近乎失控的挺起腰繼續抽插著。

「嗚啊、啊哈啊啊⋯⋯求、求你⋯⋯不要了⋯⋯」

聽著加洛更加高亢的哭喊，古雷在最後幾個有力的挺進後，伴隨加洛淅瀝瀝流出的尿液，深深的射入了加洛體內，讓他再次失神的達到高潮。

「⋯⋯加洛？」哭到紅腫發酸的眼睛有些吃力的張開，本能的看向古雷，加洛動彈不得的躺在沙發上，他感覺到柔軟的布巾正擦拭著他的下身。

窗外已經徹底的暗下，壁爐裡暖黃的火光映在古雷的側臉，就像他曾經期盼的，只有他們兩人的平安夜。看著古雷小心的動作，加洛感到胸口正滿漲著幸福，他笑著用沙啞的聲音開口。

「聖誕快樂，旦那。」

－END－


End file.
